Missing Love
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: Winter springs lost everything she loved, whether to death or they just left her, She Meets a man on the bridge. little did she know that the man was our very own and well known Goblin king. She Heard his song, the one for love. The one about the missing love. He sung it to find his soulmate 50 years ago. And it finally reach some ears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my story, A labyrinth story. Labyrinth is one of my most favorite movies. All hands showing who loves the movie too.**

**Hoggle: Just get on with the story.**

**Me:*sigh* Fine, I don't own the Labyrinth if I did, well. We all know where this would go.**

* * *

Empty, All I feel, Empty

_"Call upon me, my love  
Hear my voice  
__Listen to the wind  
Scream you pain  
let me hear your voice_

_Call upon me, Precious  
Hear my cries  
Listen to the rain  
Whisper your love  
Let it be carried to me in the wind_

_I hear your pain  
I feel your_ _loneliness_  
I_ know you feel broken  
Let me heal you,  
My love"_

* * *

I Opened my eyes, Yawning, I sat up, Rubbing my eyes.

"What was that." I questioned. "It was beautiful." I sighed, getting out of bed, I stretched, My tank top lifted, showing my lower stomach slightly. My short blue shorts leaving much to the Imagination.

I made my bed and left my room, grabbing the red, leather-bound book from my dresser on the way out, I went to the bathroom, deciding to take a bath.

I started the water, and stripped. I set the book down on the counter and turned the water off, I started humming the song I heard in my dream. I stepped into the bath, and sunk down, Sighing.

"Finally, so glad its my day off." I was finally able to relax, My job is so stressing. I Grinned, Thinking about going to the bridge again. I couldn't wait. I went to the bridge every Friday to relax, Even in the winter. It was always so calming.

I washed myself, rinsing then stood. I drained the tub. I stepped out of the bath tub, and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I looked around for my clothes before pouting. "Really." I whined, realizing that I forgot to grab them. I sighed before grabbing my book and exiting the bathroom, I went down the hall to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside before closing it. I set my book down on my dresser. I opened one of the drawers taking out a pair of lace deep blue underwear and matching bra.  
I let the towel drop slowly, I slid on the underwear before pulling on the bra, I danced to my wardrobe humming the song again.

I pulled out a deep blue gown, A grin slowly started to grow on my face. I nodded, Deciding to wear it to day. I slid it on. Having a bit of trouble with the zipper, But I managed.

The sleeves were off the shoulders, the bottom of the sleeves stopped below my elbows and were slightly ruffled. The neckline was square and stopped above my breasts, showing some cleavage. Just enough to be modest but still a lot. The skirt was floor length, semi poofy with ruffles.

I put my brown hair up in a high side pony, My bangs covered my eye. My hair was naturally semi curly. Really cute. My eyes were Bright deep sapphire blue. My eyes sparkled in happiness. I left the room, and wen down the semi spiral stair case. I turned the corner and entered the living room. I grabbed my Sapphire Heels and slipped them on. I went into the main hall way and grabbed my shawl. I opened the door Stepping out into the bitter winter air. I tightened the shawl around myself, trying to conserve heat.

I took a deep breath, letting it go, seeing it turn white in the winter air. I smiled. I headed out to the bridge. Book in hand.

I smiled, and put a little skip in my step.

When I got to the bridge I saw a man huddled at the side.

I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

He looked at me, "I am cold and hungry miss, do you have anything to spare?" He asked his blue and brown mismatched eyes looked so sad. I nodded and shed myself of the shawl and handed it to him, along with my lunch.

"Please stay well sir," I said sweetly but sternly.

He smiled and nodded.

I turned and started away, humming the song from my dreams.

unbeknownst to me he froze before smiling. "Found you," He murmured.

* * *

I sighed and sat down on the bench in front of the small pond and smiled, shivering at the cold. I opened the book and started to read. I was slightly jelouse of the main character, She got to meet Jareth and I was stuck here and unable to meet the real love of my life.

Smiling at the scenes. I started to fall asleep. I shook my head before standing up and heading home.  
I could hardly feel my legs, I stumbled. I didn't realize I have been out here for over five hours. I gasped as I fell, falling over the bridge and through the ice. I screamed and it was silenced as I hit the water, I tried to kick my legs but I could feel them. I tried to reach for the ice my fingers barely grazing it. I started to got under. I held my breath. I started to get light head, my vision doubling slightly. My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, they felt as though they were going to exlpode. My eyes started to close. I lost the fight in me.

'Well, at least I can see my parents and little brother again,' I thought smiling slightly. I let the air go from my lungs as water rushed in tot fill them.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

I Walked onto the ice and reached into the water and pulled out the girl, I was freaking out on the inside but kept my outer exterior calm. I snapped my fingers and appeared in my bed chambers. I quickly stripped the girl and placed her under the covers, I stripped myself and got under with her. I pulled her to me in order to prevent her from getting Hypothermia. She was freezing but breathing. I sighed and held her closer. I don't want to lose my soul-mate after just finding her. I won't let it happen. Her body started to warm up and her breathing to go from sharp gasped to ragged breaths. I hope she will get better. Soon.

* * *

**So how was that, I hope you like it. Please review and tell what you thought.**

**Dormant**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

**Hello people, I will not be updating any chapters till I get at least five review per chapter. Sorry, But I never really get any reviews.**

**Jareth: *Smirks.* Review, please.**

**Me: *Squeals happily* Jareth! *pounces on him.* finally made it. I love you.**

**Jareth: *glares* Will you get off of me.**

**Me: *Pouts* Your mean**

**Jareth: *Sighs* What do you expect**

**Me: *teary eyed* Don't be mean, I go through enough of that already.**

**Jareth* *Gets guilty look* Sorry**

**Me: *Smiles* I forgive you**

**Jareth: Dormant does not own my story so please do not sue her.**

**Me: on with the story**

**p/s: Sorry if the story seems rushed.**

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

I sighed, waiting for the girl to wake up. I was slightly surprised that her body reacted so quickly to my warmth. I was please that her breathing smoothed out a bit. It makes me feel like I made a difference, since Sarah- I shook my head, no, I will not go there.

I looked at the brown haired girl as she slept soundly with her head on my chest.

She stirred slightly, mumbling, her brow furrowing as though she were thinking.

* * *

**Winter's mind**

* * *

_I saw my parents, smiling at me, each with a hand on my younger brothers shoulders. I felt content just knowing they were happy._

_"Hello winter," My father said. smiling at me, his gray/blue eyes sparkling._

_"Hello papa," I beamed, looking at him._

_"Winter, what are you doing here?" My mother asked, frowning. Her chocolate brown hair in her blue eyes slightly._

_"I drowned, I think" I furrowed my brow in thought, trying to remember what exactly happened. "I think I slipped on the bridge by the house,"_

_"Well you need to go back," My brother said with a smile. His blue/blue eyes sparkling and his black hair in his eyes like they always were._

_"What do you mean Alex?" I asked, slightly confused._

_"You have someone waiting for you," he replied,, cocking his head to the side, pointing behind me._

_"Who?" I asked, looking behind me but I saw nothing but misty clouds. I looked back at them._

_"Take care," my family said and they started to fade._

_"Wait, Mum, dad, Alex," I reached for them, frantically, tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't understand what was happening. Why were they leaving me again._

_"We'll always be with you," They said in unison. My vision went black._

* * *

**_Winters conscious mind_**

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes, I saw in front of me a pale, bare chest. I sat up quickly, the covers moving. the cold air blasting against my bare chest. I gasped and quickly covered myself and looked around, My eyes landed on a pare of mismatched eyes, one brown, one blue.

I yelped and held my side. "Your that man from the bridge," I murmured, wincing as my side began to burn, I don't understand.

"Yes, I am," He said, removing my hand form my side and placed his hand over it and it was soothed by his cooling touch. I sighed.

"You saved me," I looked at him, he nodded, putting a smile on his face that took my breath away.

"Of course I did, your my soul mate," he said with a smirk.

I froze, turning my head slowly and raised my eyes to his.

"What?" I asked, my breath caught in my throat.

"I don't like to repeat myself. Please understand," he replied.

"But, I can't be your soul mate. That is impossible," I shivered, 'I already lost enough people whom I care about, I will not lose another,' I thought as tears came to my eyes.

* * *

**third person**

* * *

Jareth watched as tears came to the girls eyes.

"What is the matter my dear?" he questioned worriedly.

She shook her head and smiled, though it was forced. "Nothing, my king," she replied, her blue eyes misty with worry.

"You can not lie to me, I see all," he smiled at her, taking her breath away.

"It's nothing," she smiled at him brightly.

He frowned, 'She is lying, but I might as well play along,' he thought before smiling.

"Are you hungry my dear?" he asked just as her stomach growled.

She laughed nervously, before nodding.

He chuckled and got up from the bed in his full naked glory.

She squeaked and hid under the cover causing him to laugh. "Your a shy one. You are eighteen years old and yet you act as though you haven't seen a naked man before," He smirked.

"That's because I haven't," came her muffled voice from beneath the heavy covers.

He stopped laughed and looked at the lump where her body was, beneath the black and royal blue covers.

"Really now, with your beauty I would say you have already bedded a man," he looked at her confused.

"I was supposed to marry, The man of my dreams ran off on the wedding day with another woman, he rejected me," her whimpering voice sounded close to tears.

Jareth felt sympathy and understanding for the young woman in his bed. He snapped his fingers and was fully clothed. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away from her naked figure and helped her up. She was blushing darkly and covering her rather large yet not too large chest. A double D maybe.

He smiled and handed her a medium blue, slightly see through, silk night gown. It is only see through when she is in the right light.

She pulled in over her self and saw it stopped at her knees. she smiled and spun, causing it to flower and go up to her thighs.

"It's one of my favorite shades of blue," She murmured, feeling the night gown and smiled contently.

"I'm glad you like it," Jareth said, watching her face get a look of bliss on it.

She smiled and nodded. "I really love it,"

He smiled. "let us have breakfast, even though it is noon," He said, muttering the last part,

She smiled contently and nodded again. "I would love to," she replied.

Jareth held out his arm for her to take and she looked at him defiantly.

"I think I would like to escort myself thank you," she smiled at him sweetly

He got a slight look of disappointment before nodding and smiled.

"What ever the lady wishes," he said turning to the dark cherry wooden door.

She frowned, 'What did I do to make him mad?' she asked herself.

He led her down to the dining hall, he opened the door and held it for her like a gentleman.

She smiled and curtsied to him. He bowed and led her to a chair, he pulled it out for her and let her sit before pushing her in.

He sat down at the table and smiled at her.

She smiled back, a goblin entered the room and set a platter with a silver dome cover over it in front of her.

She smiled at him sweetly and thanked him.

Jareth smiled at her and another goblin entered and placed another platter with a dome cover in front of him. He looked at the goblin as she shook with fear.

"Thank you my dear," Winter said, and the lady goblin bowed and smiled at the soothing tone coming from the mortal woman.

"Lady Winter, why do you thank these disgusting creatures," Jareth asked, lifting the cover off his food.

"Because they brought us food to eat, and nothing is disgusting about them, it's what's on the inside that counts," she scolded him

'Past the first test,' he thought smiling.

"I agree," he smiled

* * *

**What is this about tests, what does Jareth have in mind for Poor Winter. Find out in, Missing Love.**

**Dormant**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey I'm back, Sorry for the wait, I realized not many people thought my story worthy enough for reviewing, That kinda hurts, this is the first time I ever wrote a story that was not an anime manga related, anyway, here are the replies to the reviews.**

**Anon: Thanks for the advice it is appreciated. I was thinking of making it a mix of modern language in the old days, I am not very good at writing because I am still a beginner. But I try to reach to my viewers to make it somewhat interesting. I don't think I'm succeeding. But thank you.**

**Guest: Sorry for not making it interesting enough for you, You could have said it at least a bit more nicely. I'm already having a rough time due to the loss of a friend so I'm not going to take your bullshit.**

**:) Well I am going to try and rewrite the chapters to make them more intresting, enjoy this authors note because I am currently having a brain fart and under slight depression, though, It's not worthy of pity. Hell, I'm not worthy of pity. :(**

**Thank you for listening to my rambling and please understand.**


End file.
